Rainbow of Gold
by Alda Rethe
Summary: Bella spends a sweet St. Patrick's Day with the Cullens. Post New Moon. Sort of a long one shot. Sure to make you smile.
1. Kiss Me, I'm Irish!

**Rainbow of Gold**

A/N: I know I'm ten days late but I got to thinking about everything that makes St. Patrick's Day brilliant and thought Bella should get a chance to enjoy it all too. The time frame is a bit off but nothing too glaringly off that would interfere with the simple plot.

Disclaimer: I, reluctantly, have to admit that none of these characters are mine, but are the lovely imaginings of Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One: Kiss Me, I'm Irish!

* * *

There was a light knock at the front door.

I rushed to put on my warm jacket, socks, and shoes, making lots of noise and threatening to break my neck in the process. I had to sit down on my bed to put on my footwear to ensure my continued existence. Downstairs, I heard Charlie pause the recording of yesterday's baseball game.

"Don't bother, Bella," he called up to me. His footsteps neared the front door. "I've got it."

That's what worried me.

"Oh," Charlie paused when he opened the door and saw who it was. "You again." He didn't open the door any wider.

"Hello, sir," a melodious voice answered, politely. "Happy St. Patrick's Day."

He'd never really forgiven Edward for leaving me. Even now, the middle of March, when Edward and his family had returned a little over a year ago, Charlie was usually less than civil towards Edward. Don't get me wrong, Charlie was perfectly friendly and warm towards Alice and Carlisle, since he'd missed the doctor and the eternally chipper Alice, but he always watched Edward with hostile eyes and made churlish comments. I scolded my father like he was an unhousetrained puppy when he was unpleasant to Edward, but he, similar to a stubborn puppy, ignored me.

"He left you on your birthday, Bella. Your _birthday_. I can't like a boy who hurts my daughter like that!" He would say, mulishly, reproachfully. "And he expects you to welcome him back with open arms. Hah!"

I could only disagree, tell him there'd been a misunderstanding and it had been, in fact, two days after my birthday. I know Charlie was just looking out for me. But I couldn't bear the way it upset Edward and made him speculate that Charlie was right. So Charlie only put up with Edward because I threatened to leave if he forbade me from being with him.

I rushed down the stairs, noticing that Charlie had barred the entrance with his body and hadn't let Edward in from the chilly March air. Of course Edward wouldn't notice the cold, unlike Charlie or I, but the snub couldn't be missed. Charlie was staring at Edward who had a respectfully blank look on his face, even if my father's actions were blatantly disrespectful.

"Bella," Edward greeted, turning towards me and smiling, warmth coloring his voice as he said my name. I grinned at him.

"Bella," Charlie echoed, only his voice was disapproving.

"Dad," I said sternly, "You said I could spend today with Edward."

"When did I say that?" He sounded outraged at the suggestion that he'd promise such a thing.

"Last night when that other baseball game was on TV."

Charlie frowned, trying to remember. The truth was, I'd asked him during the very last seconds of the game and he'd probably been too distracted to realize what he was agreeing to, which had been my sneaky plan.

Charlie opened his mouth to object further.

"Don't worry, Chief Swan," Edward interjected smoothly and soothingly. "Bella will be well looked after and we will have adult supervision at all times. Carlisle took today off to enjoy with Esme and they would love to catch up with Bella."

"Alice will be there too," I added.

"Well…" Charlie relented, no doubt reflecting on how Carlisle wouldn't let anything immoral happen in his house.

I took that as a yes. "Okay, thanks, goodbye, Dad," I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I simultaneously pushed past him out the door. The crisp air caught me by surprise and I almost fell down the front step. One of Edward's marble hands reached out to catch me as I passed him. He didn't blink, but his mouth twitched upwards.

"I'll have her home by nightfall, sir," he said responsibly before Charlie could make the very same order himself.

Charlie watched us, scowling and muttering at the sight of Edward's guiding hand on my arm. Edward let go, but only to relocate his hand behind my back, where no contact was made, but he could catch me if I made one of my spectacular stumbles again.

It probably wouldn't be a wise idea to kiss him with Charlie's eagle eye still watching, I speculated, so I behaved myself as we walked to Edward's shiny Volvo. He opened the car door for me and as I slide in I glanced at his face; a small frown on his flawless features had suddenly appeared and it made me frown.

Edward didn't say a word as he turned on the purring engine, switched on the heater for me and then pulled out onto my street. Both of his hands gripped the steering wheel firmly. He wouldn't look at me and he hid his frown behind a stony expression. A few moments elapsed in silence.

I surveyed his face carefully, angling myself towards him. His eyes never left the road.

There was no denying it. Edward was upset.

I sighed. "What was Charlie thinking this time?"

He didn't answer but seemed surprised at my question. I don't know why. The only things that trouble Edward are my thoughts when I tell them to him or the thoughts of others. Since I hadn't said anything I knew it was the latter.

"Well?" I pressed.

"Charlie abhors me, Bella," he said quietly. "Every time he sees you with me, waves of hate and resentment resonate in my mind. It is…so much more than the juvenile dislike I hear in Newton's thoughts. More than the loathing in your friend Jacob's consciousness. It is similar to the detestation and anger a mother may have for the steadfast household pet who suddenly mauls her innocent child when only a second ago it had been licking the child's face."

He turned to look at me. His voice and face was the embodiment of pain. "Charlie thinks of me as an anathema."

I could tell there was more that he wasn't saying. That Charlie thought he was no good for me, that I would be better off if I'd never met him, and that he'd only break my heart again. But Edward wouldn't bring these ideas up again—I vehemently refuted it whenever he did. But simply because he wouldn't voice his worries didn't mean he didn't brood on them.

He was a martyr to his thoughts of how he might unintentionally hurt me.

"Edward—" I began. I touched his knee gently. "Edward, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what Charlie thinks. Or anyone else. You and I know the truth. Just give Charlie a bit more time. He'll realize it too. I love you."

He was inexorable in his beliefs, though. I could see it in the set of Edward's granite jaw that nothing I'd said had put an end to his worries. If anything though, I had placated him and he put his brooding aside. His mouth softened and his eyes were peaceful again. Edward brought my hand to his face and rested his cool cheek against my palm. He inhaled deeply.

"And I you," he murmured, kissing my palm and then releasing me. My heart fluttered in my chest. His dark mood instantly brightened. A sparkle lit his golden eyes.

"Don't be mad," he commanded lightly. I raised an eyebrow, confused but simply glad that I'd somehow brought him out of his sulk. "But Alice thought we should treat you to a Cullen's St. Patrick's Day."

I gaped at him. "What? Why?"

"You know how Alice enjoys making a grand celebration out of everything." He rolled his eyes indulgently at her antics. We neared the house.

"But you're not Irish."

Edward smiled contradictorily. "Actually, I am. Was. Cullen is Irish for holly, I believe."

He ran a hand through his bronze hair and turned the engine off. I suddenly remembered that his eyes had been emerald green when he was human.

"Oh." I unbuckled my seatbelt. "What happened to your accent, then?" I teased.

"Went with the green eyes, it did," he answered in a lilting Irish accent, voice more silvery than usual.

"That's not the right inflection," I accused, thinking the brogue would be more along the lines of "Top o' the mornin!" and "boyo," than a vernacular that was only a bit more tuneful than normal. I wasn't disappointed though. Edward's voice was always, literally, music to my ears.

Edward laughed loudly and was out the car and by my side of the car in an instant. He helped me to my feet and held me unusually close. "Forgive me if I don't conform to the media's stereotype of the drunken unintelligible Irishman!"

I tilted my face up so I could see his eyes. Edward was smiling the crooked inviting smile I knew and loved so well. It was a happy replacement from his troubled yet unresponsive guise earlier.

My hands were captured between us otherwise I would have touched his granite cheek. He lowered his face to mine and the perfume of his breath and body made me lightheaded. His cool lips skimmed my lower jaw and I tried to stand perfectly still, fighting the overwhelming desire to reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. His lips moved along my lower jaw to the side of my mouth and I felt him press a very gentle kiss on my lips.

I sighed as he let go of me, taking my hand and leading me to the front steps. "Dirty Irish vampire," I muttered chagrinned that he'd stopped so abruptly.

Edward smirked.


	2. Foods, Moods, and Sweaters

**Rainbow of Gold**

A/N: I've no idea what possessed me to make the very first chapter all angsty. Thank you to all who reviewed. A very cheerful thank you to Arda Silverlace, my sister and excellent beta reader. It's due to her you shall have more than the three chapters I intended. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

Chapter Two: Foods, Moods, and Sweaters

* * *

"Erin go Bragh!" Alice exclaimed joyously opening the door before Edward reached for it. Her voice sparkled like wind chimes. 

"Hello, Alice," I said, smiling at her appearance. She, always the stylish one, was wearing a lovely cut green sweater, a flowing rich brown skirt with embroidered flowers on the hem and a garland of shamrocks and flowers in her short black hair. She looked like a woodland pixie.

She hugged me and giggled. "You smell like Edward." I felt myself blush deeply, remembering our sweet moment outside. Edward just smiled guiltlessly. In vain, I looked around the room to hide my crimson face.

Wow. Alice had outdone herself.

The sweeping room was decorated with bright wreaths of green foliage and small flowers. Intricately designed Celtic patterns hung above every doorway. A satin banner of the Irish flag was suspended over the staircase and the small stone statue of a bearded medieval looking man wielding a staff stared up at me from the right of the doorframe. None of these ornaments looked like they could be purchased at any local store or even Wal Mart. Alice must have spent some time on the Internet.

Emmett's booming and impatient voice sounded from the dining room, interrupting my observations. "C'mere, Bella!"

I faintly heard Esme scolding him for bossing me around. Alice laughed and tucked her arm in mine. I grabbed Edward's hand and we headed towards the dining room.

"They're really excited," Edward whispered in a rare display of stating the obvious. He once told me that I'd given his family a reason to celebrate holidays, special occasions, and other things that they'd lost their enthusiasm for long ago. It was a bit of a weight on my shoulders, knowing that, but I usually had so much fun with the Cullens that any stress I felt melted away.

They were all situated in the dining room around the small table which had been covered with a pale green lace tablecloth for the occasion, with a tasteful clear glass bowl full of pebble-like gold and green glass stones as the centerpiece. What surprised me most were the dishes of food on the table.

Emmett was closest to the plates, sitting on the floor directly in front of the table, eyeing the food warily. He leaned against Rosalie who sat posed and gorgeous in the chair behind him. Jasper was to their right and watched Alice with a small smile on his face as she moved gracefully to his side. Esme and Carlisle stood in front the squashy black couch.

"Hello, Bella," Esme said warmly, giving me a gentle hug that I returned with equal affection.

"Hello, Esme. The food looks wonderful. You guys really didn't have to do all this for me."

"Oh, nonsense. You're family to us, sweetheart. And it was Edward who did the cooking. It doesn't come as easily as piano for him so it was quite amusing to watch."

Emmett chortled. "It didn't look appetizing then and it sure don't look any better now. I wouldn't eat it if I were you, Bella."

"Yes, it smells awful," Jasper commented.

Edward glared at them.

"Boys," Esme admonished in a soft whisper. They hastened to arrange their faces into more innocent looks.

Carlisle chuckled and hugged me to his chest briefly by the shoulders. "If Edward's cuisine knocks you out, don't worry; I'm the doctor for you."

"I wouldn't be shocked if it did." Rosalie added.

"I'm sure I'd have seen such a thing happening," Alice said, "but then again I've been wrong before…" She ended, teasingly.

"Well, I'm very eager to try it now," I muttered.

"While I'm quite enjoying everyone's raillery…" Edward said loudly but good-naturedly. "Bella's actually going to have to eat this." Everyone laughed or grinned. Rolling his eyes, Edward brought me to the couch and sat me down in front of the table. "They are—all of them—exaggerating. I made some traditional Irish meals for you. I followed the recipes exactly, it'll be delicious, and I'm sure you won't pass out. Try it, please."

I nodded.

Shoulders shaking in silent laughter, Emmett passed me a plate, which Edward ladled with a bit from each dish. Jasper gave Esme an empty glass cup and she poured a honey-colored liquid into it, putting it on the table before me. Edward handed me a silver fork and placed a cloth napkin on my lap. I felt like a baby being administered everything, but the feeling subsided when Edward's cool hand lingered on my leg.

The Cullens watched me with rapt attention as I took the first bite of something flat, circular, soft and salty.

"Potatoes?" I asked, swallowing.

"Yes!" Edward was delighted. "Potato pancakes," he said, his glee making him speak quickly, "And that there is corned beef and beside it is cabbage. Do you like it? How does it taste? It looks like it should but, I'm not sure…the smell, like Jasper said…was off."

"It's very good," I assured him, taking another bite.

Emmett pointed to the corned beef and cabbage. "Eat that next. I think it looks like something my mother used to cook when I was little."

"I thought you said it didn't look very appetizing," Edward accused.

"It doesn't, but I remember it." Rosalie touched his shoulders comfortingly as I sampled the morsel.

"I like the corned beef," I told him, "but the cabbage tastes funny."

Edward frowned.

"No, no," I hurried to clarify, "I just don't like cabbage. It always tastes rubbery to me."

Emmett made a face. "Rubbery? Yuck."

I finished my meal and the rest of them chatted and laughed amongst themselves. Only Edward watched me the entire time. The honey colored drink was apple cider I soon found out. Edward said a traditional Irish meal would include whiskey or ale but he couldn't give someone under twenty-one an alcoholic beverage. What would Charlie say?

He'd said it with a mocking smile. I gave him a withering glance for that one.

"Bella!" Alice trilled suddenly. I looked at her, startled.

"What?"

"You're not wearing green!"

"So?"

"You have to wear green on St. Patrick's Day otherwise you'll get pinched. Do you want Edward to pinch you?"

It was a rhetorical question, of course, but I couldn't help but flush as Alice yanked me to my feet and pulled me upstairs to her room. I heard Rosalie's half-hearted rebukes as Emmett attempted to pinch her in her green-less attire.

"This really isn't necessary, Alice," I protested, climbing up the stairs behind her.

"Oh, c'mon! You have to admit, this is fun."

I couldn't argue with that.

"Here," Alice danced into her room and went to a sweater folded neatly on her bed. She picked it up and gave it to me. "I thought you might like this even though you won't let me or Edward buy you anything decent. It's an Aran sweater. And look, it's green!"

I frowned at them spending money on me, but the sweater was very nice and warm looking. I put it on over my shirt.

"Thanks, Alice. Let me guess, it's an Irish sweater, right?"

She giggled. "Right."

I sat on her bed and traced the braided pattern on my sweater. "Are you happy?" I asked, suddenly.

"Happy?" She sat down next to me. "Always. But what about in particular?"

"Life…" I trailed off.

Alice seemed to realize what I was talking about. "Oh," she said significantly. "That."

"It's just…" I searched for the right words. "Are you all content being vampires? I see how unhappy Rosalie is with her life sometimes. And how passionately Edward really hates the idea of changing me. It makes me wonder. I don't get what's so wrong with it. You say you're happy and I think Carlisle and Esme are. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, sometimes. But Edward…never."

Alice took my hands into her diamond smooth ones. "It's not that he's not content with his life. Out of all of us, Carlisle aside, Edward has had the most time to adjust and find peace with what we are. He just doesn't want to doom you to a life of eternal secrets, hiding, deception, lies, and, more often than not, darkness. I believe Carlisle once told you that Edward believes that vampires have no souls and when we die, that's it? Personally, I don't agree, but Edward truly believes this. He doesn't want to take away your soul and sentence you to hell. Edward's a smart boy. He'll do his best to wiggle his way out of his side of the deal you two made. His love for you will make him desperate."

"No." I interrupted, shaking my head. "He promised."

"He'll break that promise if he thinks it's the best thing for you. You know Edward. Extreme in the most extreme ways. He'll do what he thinks he has to do to save you." She squeezed my hands. "Don't let him not do it though. I really want you for a sister."

"If Edward refuses to change me, I can always go to you or Carlisle…"

She winced, picturing Edward's anger. "I'm not too keen on crossing him like that, Bella. Carlisle might get away with it, but Edward wouldn't let me walk three steps away if I did. Besides, I think I'd inadvertently kill you."

I sighed, and looked away.

"Oh, perk up," she said cheerfully. "This is all speculation. I haven't actually seen anything yet." I breathed a sigh of relief. "In answer to your very first question, we pretty much enjoy our long existence. We don't harm anyone, Carlisle actually saves lives, and Edward, Jasper and I are raising the high school's GPA. I'm with Jasper; I can't be anything but giddy with him. Carlisle and Esme are still dears in love, just a bit older. Not visibly, though." She smiled.

"Emmett's got Rosalie. Even though she's got her own reasons for her discontentment, she loves him and he keeps her sane. And Edward's much improved upon your arrival."

"Hmmm…Sounds like all you need is love," I joked weakly.

"Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it?" Alice smiled once more. "I don't know how Edward carried on for so long without you, if that's the case."

"Well, he's only got the most loving and supporting family I know. I'm sure that's a big part of it. The immunity to sickness and aging thing might also come in there somewhere."

She giggled and helped me to my feet. "On a completely different note, Edward will be up here to abduct you from me any minute now. He didn't want me to tell you this so act surprised when—oh, hello, Edward. Come up to see if you could pinch Bella? I'm afraid you're too late."

Alice smoothly altered her words when a shadow appeared at the doorway and Edward entered. He gave her a look as if he'd heard part of our secret conversation but she only presented him with a beaming smile. I leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So amusing, Alice," he said in response to her innocent inquiry and most likely some unspoken thought of hers. "But Emmett, growing bored, challenged Jasper to another arm wrestling contest. I thought you might like to be there when Jasper beats Emmett once more."

"Ooh, Emmett hates that!" Alice kissed my cheek and left to cheer on her Jasper.

I glanced at Edward, somewhat wary. How much had he heard?

"So, I'm abducting you, am I?"


	3. Wrestling

**Rainbow of Gold**

A/N: People have commented a few times that Edward's not really Irish. I'm glad you guys are paying attention because I, foolishly, didn't realize this until after the first chapter. You can go ahead and laugh at me, I deserve it, but please enjoy the story despite the error!

Happy Easter!

Disclaimer: Everyday I live with the immense sadness that I own nothing _Twilight_-related.

Chapter Three: Wrestling

* * *

Uh-oh.

"Her words, not mine."

Edward grinned at my culpable expression. "I know, Bella." He kissed the crown of my hair. "I know."

"Do Emmett and Jasper arm wrestle often?" I asked, trying to imagine the scene. Emmett, with his brawny arms, would surely break the table, if not Jasper's hand.

"Yes," Edward said, steering us out of Alice's room and down the stairs. "Emmett's stronger, but Jasper can strategize. He floods Emmett with feelings of uncertainty and confusion right when it seems like Emmett's about to pin his hand down. It's very faint and barely discernible, so Emmett never catches it."

"Isn't that like cheating?"

"In a way," Edward chuckled, "but the expression on Emmett's face when he's prevailed upon!" He looked at me, eyes curious. "Would you like to see?"

"Sure."

We walked right pass the dining room and living room to the front door. I gave him a questioning glance.

"Esme won't let us do anything remotely physical or competitive inside the house," he explained opening the door for me and allowing me to go first. "Emmett's been known to break furniture simply by sitting down."

Beneath one of the tall ancient cedars was where the action took place. As we got closer, I could see that Jasper and Emmett had already started—their right arms were clasped, elbows resting on a makeshift table of concrete brick that they knelt in front of, as they strived to grapple each other's hand to the tabletop. Alice and Rosalie were watching. Perhaps Alice already knew what would happen; she was smiling.

Edward stopped me from moving any closer once we were a few feet away. "Watch."

I did, amazed. It sort of reminded me of two stags, with their antlers locked in battle. The muscles and tendons on their arms bulged, but I literally couldn't tell who had the upper hand. Both arms were completely perpendicular to the table.

Suddenly, Emmett began to grin a self-confident smirk and Jasper's arm fell slightly, forming an eighty-degree angle with the table. Gradually, Emmett forced Jasper's arm so far backwards that their arms became parallel to the table and Jasper's knuckles were inches away from grazing the concrete. It looked like Emmett was going to win.

But then Jasper tensed abruptly. Emmett's face fell and his mouth opened in clear amazement and bewilderment as Jasper seemed to overpower him and the odds turned in his favor as he was now forcing Emmett's hand backwards. A small and somewhat apologetic smile played across his face. Alice cheered. Rosalie catcalled.

"Ah, no!" Emmett groaned vociferously, when, with a terrible thwack, his hand and arm hit the concrete. Edward moved in front of me as bits of the concrete block flew.

"What the—! How the heck did I loose again?" thundered Emmett. He hit the table with his fist, this time by choice.

Alice covered her mouth and laughed into her hand as she glided to Jasper's side. He'd risen and was shaking his hand in the air. Alice caught it and they exchanged knowing smiles. Adorable.

"Wow," was all I could say in response to the contest.

Edward winked at me. "Good game," he agreed.

Emmett had laid his head on the dented concrete table and had been muttering to himself. Rosalie watched him, shaking her head elegantly at his distress, her blond curls shimmering. Hearing Edward's voice, Emmett must have realized that he had another chance to redeem himself. His head flew up and he locked eyes with Edward.

"Bro, c'mere. It's your turn." He stood up in one fluid move, brushing the dust off of his shirt and beckoning. I noticed that his right hand wasn't even scratched.

"My turn to what? Defeat you as well?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Hahaha. No. I want to see if I can beat you."

"Like you beat Jasper?" This from Rosalie. I think she was teasing him.

"Not helping, Rose!"

She laughed an attractive laugh at his expense.

Edward shook his head. "I think I'll pass and let you regain your strength."

"Oh, very funny, Edward. C'mon." He positioned himself in front of the concrete table and flexed his arms, preparing himself. "Bring it!"

I looked at Edward in horror. I knew that he couldn't get so much as a bruise, but I recalled the sickening sound Emmett's fist had made upon contact with the concrete and it made me anxious.

My demeanor almost made Edward crack a smile, and I could see him itching to compete and show off for me, but he thought better of it.

"No, thank you, Emmett," he declined, watching my face. I sighed. He snickered at my response.

Emmett really wanted to prove his masculinity and save his ego, though.

"Edward," he jeered. "Don't be a leprechaun! Let's arm wrestle. Or real wrestle. Or box! Anything!"

But Edward didn't rise to the bait, and instead latched onto the supposed zinger.

"Leprechaun? Out of all the insults running through your head you chose 'leprechaun'?

"Seemed fitting." Emmett defended, discomfited.

"No, Emmett," Edward said with conclusiveness. "Bella doesn't want to see me get hurt or you get whooped. I think we both win this way."

"Fine!" Emmett contented himself with carrying the concrete bricks back to the garage. Rosalie helped him, speaking softly and laughing. Eventually she got him laughing too.

Jasper and Alice were sitting side by side at the base of the cedar. Edward and I joined them.

"Well, I'm having a very pleasant day," I said to no one in particular. "I think St. Patrick's Day is my favorite holiday now."

"Are you a bit fonder of the color green?" Edward asked.

"Maybe just a little."

"I like green," Alice said. "It's a happy color. But yellow's much brighter."

"But don't you think that the overall happiness of the holiday is somewhat diminished by St. Patrick's ridding Ireland of snakes being a cruel metaphor to the Christians wiping out the pagan religions which were there first?" asked the scholarly side of Jasper.

Alice laughed. "Only when you put it that way!"

"Where are Esme and Carlisle?" Edward queried.

Jasper jerked his head in the direction of the house. "Inside."

Edward gave Alice a meaningful look and glanced from her to Jasper, back to her, and then repeated the process once more.

"Oh!" Alice comprehended, motioning for Jasper to follow her as she stood up. "Of our own freewill, I guess we'll be going, then."

Jasper shot us a probing look, but got up too. Alice whispered something to him and he instantly appeared enlightened.

"Alright. We'll go join Carlisle and Esme, I suppose."

"Bye," Edward said. I waved as they left.

"That was very subtle." I commented, sarcastically, grinning.

He looked guilty. "Yes, well," he said, reaching for me and arranging me onto his lap, "I had to get rid of them somehow. Yesterday I told Alice and she forgot apparently. I wanted to speak with you alone."

"Oh? About what?"

He deflected my question with one of his own. "What were you and Alice talking about earlier?"

"Uh, nothing. Why?"

"Just making sure she didn't spoil anything. What with her gift and everything she's pretty good at revealing things that are meant to be surprises."

I was immensely intrigued. "What—"

But quicker than I could comprehend, a heated growl reverberated from Edward's throat and I wasn't in his lap anymore, but on the damp grass as he pushed himself away from me and crouched, facing the opposite way. Not even a split second later, a large bear-sized shape crashed into him, with a resonance like a housing demolition.

I cried out in alarm, but Edward merely rolled out from beneath the figure and then pounced on it, grabbing and heaving it away from the tree, where I stood rooted. The figure tumbled with the toss and landed nimbly yards away. The ground trembled noticeably. Edward advanced. I could only get a clear view of Edward and once he'd maneuvered far enough away from me, he threw himself into the rumble and they became a blur of movement and pandemonium. I heard his voice—was he talking to it? He sounded angry.

"Edward?" I shouted.

A booming laugh I recognized echoed from their direction, confusing me. It was cut off with an "Ooof," a slam, and a loud snarl from Edward.

"Emmett?"

I couldn't believe it. Focusing my attention on the figure now and not just Edward, I realized that it was Emmett who had just fastened Edward in a short-lived head lock with one sinewy arm and it was Emmett who a livid Edward promptly kicked in the back of the knee, sending them both sprawling to the grass.

_What in the world? Why did Emmett attack Edward? _

I took a step forward when Esme appeared, an exasperated look on her kind face. Walking swiftly past me she held up a preventive hand. "No, dear. Wait here, please," and headed directly for her scrapping sons.

I couldn't help it. I followed.

Edward now had Emmett pinned to the ground, his arm shoved against Emmett's thick neck. His words were a mix of furious growls and curses, I think.

"Edward," Esme said firmly, "Release your brother."

He glared at Emmett, but retracted his arm from Emmett's neck. Panting unnecessarily, Emmett moved out from under him, eyes bright from the skirmish.

"We were just wrestling, Esme," he protested, sounding more excited than shaken by Edward's rage.

Edward got terrifyingly close to his face, teeth bared. "No, _you_ snuck up on us, forcing me to engage you," he corrected, furious.

"Surprised you, didn't I?" Emmett grinned, enjoying his triumph.

Edward snarled something that only reached his brother's ears.

"Hey, hey, no need for such language. I was just playing."

"Your foolishness—your stupidity, your blind sighted eagerness—"

Emmett's face grew defensive. "Oh, c'mon! You knew I was coming. You must have heard me."

"That makes no difference! You could have hurt Bella!" Edward's words were a yell this time.

Emmett's gaze flickered to me, as if realizing this for the very first time. "Oh."

I have to admit that throughout the whole thing I was feeling very overwhelmed and startled, but not due to fear of possible harm. I'd never seen Edward behave this way, loose his cool, not with family. I don't think he knew that this was the first time I've ever seen an iota of his real strength applied to anything besides a tree branch.

I was in awe.

" 'Oh'?" Edward repeated, eyes growing infinitesimally dark. "_Oh_?"

Infuriated by Emmett's lack of insight, Edward lunged forward. Quicker than a fox, Emmett dodged him.

"Stop it, now!" Esme hollered. She was upset. She didn't like her boys fighting. "You're behaving like savage animals!"

Edward immediately froze, fists slowly unclenching. "I'm sorry, Esme," he said, bowing his head. His eyes were still dark, but the darkness wasn't directed at her.

"Me, too," Emmett said, adding, "I just thought it would be fun to ambush Edward. I wasn't thinking. Sorry, Bella." I nodded and smiled weakly.

Esme patted their cheeks, forgivingly. "Don't let it happen again. Let's go inside, Bella."

"No," Edward said, raising his head. He came to my side and I could see that he was trying to regain some semblance of the control that had left him when Emmett had arrived. "Bella and I were having a chat before…this."

Esme gave him a look.

"I'm fine," Edward said, assuring her of whatever thoughts she had.

"Alright, I believe you," she replied and turned back to the house. Unwilling to take a chance on leaving him with a still hostile Edward, she gestured for Emmett to follow. He, reluctantly, did, with one last "Sorry, Bella".

Edward exhaled crossly. "Shall we go to the meadow?"

It wasn't really a question, yet if I refused I'm sure he wouldn't make me. But why would I refuse? I knew I was in no danger and I'd rather be with Edward than with anyone else.

"Of course."

Without further ado he picked me up, made sure I closed my eyes, and was running.


	4. Lovely Rejection

**Rainbow of Gold**

A/N: Okay, so apparently I can't keep from my seriousness. Sorry. But this is the last chapter. It's been a joy, my loyal friends. Numerous _merci beaucoup_s to my beta reader and sister, Arda Silverlace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward or Bella or the beauteous meadow.

Chapter 4: Lovely Rejection

* * *

Whatever convivial mood he'd been in earlier had completely vanished on the run to the meadow. I think he needed to burn off steam and we were there sooner than we'd ever gotten to the beautiful emerald meadow before.

He gently put me down and I opened my eyes. It was cloudy; there was no chance of Edward sparkling today.

The grass was wet with dew that had never gotten the opportunity to evaporate. That didn't stop Edward from lying in it. He took off his jacket for me to sit on and rubbed his face with his pale hands, then left them over his eyes. I knew he was replaying what had just happened in his mind and I didn't need that. So I did what I do best; I distracted him.

"Are you mad at Emmett?" Okay, I admit; not the best approach, but it was the first thing that popped into my head.

Edward paused before answering me. "No, I suppose I'm not," he replied from between his hands. "I owe him an apology. He can't help his extremely competitive nature. I do wish he thought out his impulses before acting on them, however."

So he wasn't angry with Emmett like I'd assumed. Well, that made sense. Emmett's not the one who provides him with so much anxiety.

"Are you mad at me?" My voice was sad.

He sat up, removed his hands from his face and studied me, before I could even blink. It was nice to see his eyes again, even if their golden warmth reflected the frown on his face.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well," I mumbled, avoiding his intense gaze, "It's fairly obvious. I mean I cause you enough stress to give a normal person a heart attack. Or maybe three. In a single day."

"Bella," he sighed, leaning towards me, tilting my face to his with icy fingertips. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You're delusional. I could never be mad with you." He looked at the ground, frowning. "It's myself that I'm most upset with. I put you in too much danger. Always. I never learn…" The last part he said pensively, as his brushed his fingers along the side of my jaw.

"I don't…mind," I said faintly, his touch making me scatterbrained.

"Now _that's_ fairly obvious." He tenderly tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, dropped his hand and returned to his supine position. I watched him, basking in his presence, and tracked the movement of his fingers as they grazed the grass. Suddenly, he plucked a wild plant and held it up to examine.

"A shamrock. How appropriate."

"We have a lot of those here," I said, thinking of the forest that bordered my house. Little three-leaf clovers, moss-smothered logs and other vegetation obscured the earth there.

"Hmm. They seem to be the unofficial symbol of Ireland. Like leprechauns."

"Leprechauns?"

He twirled the steam of the clover between his fingers, absentmindedly. "Yes, you've heard of those mischievous little elves with their hidden treasures—"

"I know what leprechauns are," I interrupted, miffed. "What about them?"

The corners of his mouth twitched upward in amusement at my snappiness. "Do you remember when Emmett was trying to rile me earlier, he called me a leprechaun?" I nodded. "I'm beginning to see certain similarities."

I scrutinized his marble face and glanced at his long frame. I grinned. "What could you possibly have in common with short green dwarves?"

"They're not green," he chastised, smiling fully now too. "But they are assumed to be mythological creatures—like myself—and are thought to be immortal, according to some tales."

I was sitting cross-legged facing him, enjoying how much I was distracting him from his troubled thoughts. I propped my elbow up on my knee and rested my head in my hand. "I bet they're cunning little rascals too."

"Very. Leprechauns carry around with them two leather pouches, one containing a silver coin, the other a gold piece. They use these coins to pay or bribe themselves out of difficult situations, but the silver returns to the pouch later and the gold just disappears. And you have to keep a close eye on them—they'll vanish into thin air the second you look away."

"They vanish? Well, that does sound a little like you."

He rolled his eyes. "Leprechauns are famous for the riches they hide. The end of every rainbow is said to lead to the leprechaun's concealed pot of gold. A leprechaun loves his gold, guards it with his life. Rainbows point directly to that gold—leprechauns dislike rainbows." He grew serious. "But I don't. I think the gold and the rainbow are one and the same, treasure both ways, beauty to behold. Bright, colorful, hopeful, and fearless."

"Fearless?" I raised an eyebrow, slightly worried. "Are we still talking about rainbows?"

"Bella," he replied softly, "_You_ are my rainbow and pot of gold. You are what I zealously guard and revere above all else. My rainbow of gold."

"Edward…"

"No, no, no," he interrupted, reprimanding me affectionately. "Don't you dare deny it. You know how much you mean to me. I thought I make it perfectly clear everyday how I feel about you, but if it bears repeating many times, I don't mind…I love you, I love you, I love you with my entire dismal being. Nothing will ever change that."

The corners of eyes began to prickle at his sweet words and, against my will, my vision blurred. A thousand thoughts clouded my mind, thoughts of unworthiness, sorrow, guilt, shame, but foremost, love. Seeing my tears, Edward made a velvety comforting noise in the back of his throat and reached for me, pulling me into his lap. I curled towards him and he held me against his body, arms wrapped quietly around me.

"And don't blame yourself when I act unruly," he added mildly above me, his voice muffled against my hair. "It's not your fault that you love an incorrigible vampire."

I laughed even though my emotional tears had made my head hurt. Edward rocked me back and forth, softly humming to me. I tucked my head into the crook of his cool smooth neck and tried not to think, focusing only on inhaling and exhaling his soothing scent.

We must have sat there like that for an hour at least. I was perfectly cozy, if not a tad bit chilly. His body shielded me from the slight wind but radiated a keen coolness I loved.

Edward took a deep breath and released it, adjusting himself so he could kiss my temple. The marble touch of his skin made me smile. His lips against my forehead, Edward murmured three words to me. "Be my bride."

I started. "W-what?"

"Marry me, Bella." He clarified. I felt my eyes widen of their own dazed will.

Stunned, I pulled away from him as he retrieved something from his pocket. I started biting my fingernails; the strong desire to cry again—only in frustration this time—crushing me. I thought we'd been over this! But I didn't want to hurt his feelings by retorting a harsh "no". I sat on my haunches, watching him anxiously.

"I have a ring for you this time," he said, smiling, as he opened a small velvet black box, which proudly displayed a gold ring. I gasped and stopped assaulting my nails. The band was made of two carved hands that came together to circle a heart with a crown settled on top of it. Crystal-like jewels framed the top and bottom of the crowned heart.

"It's a Claddagh ring, the customary wedding ring of the Irish. The heart represents love, the crown fidelity and loyalty, and the hands friendship." I glanced from Edward's sunny and anticipative face to the ring and back. I bit my lip. The ring was the most beautiful one I'd ever seen. But how could I tell him that my answer was still no?

He saw my unhappy expression and misread it. "If you would prefer the traditional diamond ring, simply say so. I'd be overjoyed to purchase you a ring with the largest sparkling stone I can find. How about the Hope diamond? Or that Tiffany Canary one?"

"Edward," My mouth was dry. "We can't."

"I know." His eyes glimmered with mock sincerity, coruscating like the diamond in his hand. "I couldn't get away with pilfering jewels. Esme would murder me."

"No." This was painful. "I mean we can't get married."

"Yes, I understand if you'd like to wait a year or two. We don't have to get married immediately. Whatever you want, Bella. I'll have to ask Charlie, too, officially, of course for your hand—"

"No, Edward, you don't get it." I couldn't look at him, and lowered my head, letting my hair cloak my face, hiding me. "What I mean to say is, I won't marry you."

He was silent for an excruciatingly long moment as my words sank in. Then, I felt him lean towards me and his hand brush away the hair from my face. I glanced up. Head tilted, he looked at me, face clear but eyes intense with questions, and upon closer inspection, hurt. Softly, he asked, "Why not?"

I sighed and tried not to meet his wounded expression again. "Can we change the topic, please?"

He didn't answer, honoring my request, I suppose. He withdrew, but wouldn't stop looking at me, studying me, probably wondering why I'd rejected him (a second time), bemused and thinking he'd done something wrong. And wishing now more than ever that he could read my mind.

After a few endless minutes, I couldn't take the stress of his stare any longer.

"What's the use in marrying you," I blurted out, my head flying up, "if I'm just going to get older and waste away while you're still a beautiful seventeen-year-old?" It was easier to be mad at Edward, I discovered, than angry at myself for hurting him.

His ochroid eyes gazed searchingly into mine. "We would be together."

He said it like it was the simplest and most understandable thing in the world. If only. There was nothing I'd love more than being with Edward forever, but I knew he had no intention of honoring the "forever" part.

"Not really." I argued. "Not in the true sense of husband and wife."

He grimaced.

"Bella," he paused, speaking slowly, touching the velvet ring box. "Are you saying… you don't want to marry me?"

"Not unless you change me. That was our agreement." I folded my arms across my chest.

Edward's gaze flashed back to mine, startled, dismayed, and finally, angry. I could see decisiveness and determination in his eyes now. He gritted his teeth. "I was hoping you would forget about that… Change your mind, perhaps."

"You knew I wouldn't." I could be just as stubborn as him.

"A man can dream, can't he?" His tone became sharp, annoyed.

"Oh, I see." I said, venting my frustration. "You don't want to change me because you don't want me hanging around forever, is that it? Oh, you don't mind getting married and putting up with my clumsiness for a few decades, you can handle that. But when I shrivel up and die, you'll just continue on with your life, relieved you don't have to deal with me anymore." I knew what I said couldn't be farther from the truth, but I was chagrinned. Edward didn't seem to understand that I really wanted to be a vampire, to be with him. Forever.

My words pained him, despite the blatant lies we both noticed in my harangue. "You're overreacting, Bella. You know that isn't why I don't want to change you."

True, I knew Edward thought my soul would stay intact if he never changed me. But, on the contrary, I knew I'd be worse than soulless without him.

"You promised." I said, glaring at him, nevertheless.

"I do recall saying something, but I don't believe—"

"Oh, no you don't! You said you'd change me. But fine! I can always go to Carlisle or Alice."

"Please don't, Bella."

And his voice and expression was so upset, so beseeching, much harder to bear than his anger or annoyance, that I dropped the subject immediately. I glanced skyward and sighed.

"It's getting late," I said. A dark gray cloudy color dominated the sky, tinges of colorful sunrays stretched out behind them, fading softly.

"Yes," Edward agreed. But he didn't get to his feet to bring me back to his house and drive me home. Instead he inched his way little by little to my side in a way that made scooting appear very graceful, until his shoulders brushed mine. Impulsively, I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I apologize, Bella," he said quietly. "It was wrong of me to try to violate my side of our agreement."

"And I'm sorry for acting so immature." He took my hands in his.

"Since marriage is out of the question, at the moment, would you instead accept this ring as a token of my love?" He'd slid the ring on my finger before I'd realized it.

"Will you reconfirm your promise to change me, then?"

His breath made my hair flutter. "Let us see where life takes us first."

I glanced up at him, a dubious look on my face. He returned it with a saccharinely innocent one.

"I expect a forthright answer eventually you know," I harrumphed, tucking my elbow through his.

"Eventually," he agreed as if indulging me.

"Like soon," I persisted. "Tomorrow. Next week. Something."

"Soon," he concurred, still sounding like a parent humoring a child. Not at all like he intended to do what he said.

"I mean it."

"So do I."

"Every word?"

"Every syllable, down to the very definition of each word." His lovely voice reverberated from his body to mine.

"Good," I said, satisfied, "I'll hold you to that."

"Can't wait."

I snorted at his deadpan delivery. Edward kissed my cheek and I turned my head to give him better access to other important features. He smiled down at me, a serene amorous smile, golden eyes warm with a rainbow of emotions, as his cool lips touched mine, and I decided that if anyone was the lucky leprechaun here, it was me.


End file.
